Nekoma's Christmas
by PerlaNemesis
Summary: Kuroo suggests for Nekoma to throw a Christmas party and exchange gifts. But not everyone is satisfied with what they got... [One-shot!]


"We are having a Christmas party with the team," Kuroo announced the moment he stepped in Kenma's room. "Naturally, you are coming, too."

Kenma didn't even bother to look up from the game he was playing on his handheld console.

"No," was Kenma's short and simple reply.

"Oh come, Kenma," Kuroo crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "Me, Yaku and Kai are going to retire after the nationals. It's a chance for all of us enjoy ourselves before nationals begin. It will be fun."

Kenma pondered for a few moments. Kuroo certainly had a good point, so Kenma just sighted and Kuroo's face instantly brightened.

"Oh and by the way, don't forget to bring some present," Kuroo said before leaving. Kenma nodded but said nothing.

The whole Nekoma team gathered in their club room on a day before Christmas Eve and everyone put their presents under the Christmas tree. After everyone was done, Kuroo spoke again.

"And now you go one after one and pick any random present. The first present you take is yours," he explained walking around the club room while talking. "I will be the first one."

Kuroo took one present from under the Christmas tree. Yaku went right after him. Others shrugged but also followed. Eventually everyone grabbed something for themselves and sat down. Lev was the most excited out of them all and was ready rip out his present at any moment but Kuroo chided him.

"Now, let's have patience, my children."

"Who are you calling children?! I'm few months older than you!" Yaku began yelling which prompted Kai to speak up, too.

"Let's just unwrap our presents one at the time and see what each of us got."

Everyone agreed and Lev was granted permission to unwrap his present. It was a small package, so Lev unwrapped it very quickly. When he saw what he got, his eyes began sparkling.

"IT'S SO CUTE!"

The present Lev got turned out to be a lucky cat statue.

Fukunaga quietly muttered "You're welcome" and Lev literally lunged himself at his smaller senpai saying "thank you" non-stop. Lev let go of Fukunaga only when Yaku kicked him. Kuroo laughed at the whole thing.

Inuoka was sitting next to Lev, so it was decided that he will be the next one to open his present. It turned out to be "Pokemon Sun".

"Thank you very much, Kenma-san!" Inuoka said happily. "I was actually saving up for it!"

Kenma nodded and gave a small smile.

"You are welcome."

Yaku was next. He unwrapped his present and then just stared not sure how to feel. He got a knit pair of socks. The socks were nice and most likely warm but way too big for him.

"How do you like them, Yaku-san?" Lev asked enthusiastically. "These were knit by my grandma! She knit me several pairs, so I decided to give one to someone. Ah, but you are probably too small to wear them, Yaku-san."

At first Yaku listened to Lev's babbling rather calmly but then Lev insulted his height, so Yaku quickly rose on his feet and kicked Lev again.

Shibayama was next. He carefully unwrapped his present. But poor boy got disappointed as soon as he his present. It was some girls fashion magazine.

"Ahh they all are so cute!" Yamamoto, who was sitting right next to Shibayama, said dreamily.

Shibayama sighed but said nothing. Clearly he and Yamamoto had different ideas on what is a good Christmas present.

Yamamoto was next. Pretty much like Lev, he got a statue, however his was a small shiba inu statue.

Inuoka nervously scratched his cheek.

"Umm, it was on discount and since I didn't know who will get it, I thought it would be nice."

"It's nice, thanks!" Yamamoto assured his teammate who felt great relief after hearing these words.

It was Kai's turn next. His present was wrapped rather neatly, so Kai took care while unwrapping it. And he was not disappointed. Kai got a new pair of knee pads. Sure, they were clearly from a cheaper brand but still a very good present. Shibayama timidly raised is hand.

"Umm, these are from me. The store I frequent had some Christmas discounts, so I thought they will be useful for anyone."

Kai smiled warmly at the young libero.

"Thank you, Shibayama. That's very thoughtful of you."

Shibayama clearly feeling embarrassed that he was praised by his senpai averted his eyes to the ground and quietly muttered "you're welcome".

Finally it was Kuroo's turn. He grinned happily and quickly unwrapped his present. His smile disappeared when he saw what was inside the package.

"What is this?" he asked loudly, sounding clearly annoyed.

"A present," answered Yaku, also sounding annoyed.

The present in question was a CD with Christmas songs plus some Christmas lights.

"You call that a present?!" Kuroo rose on his feet.

"Got a problem with that?! It's Christmas, so my present fits!" Yaku did the same.

While Kuroo and Yaku were bickering over the present Yaku gave Kuroo, Kenma and Fukunaga opened their presents. Kenma found out that he got several taiyaki meanwhile Fukunaga ended up with a knit scarf and a hat.

"Well, I guess it's clear who bought what..." Kenma said and seeing that Kuroo and Yaku were still arguing, Kenma and Shibayama took one taiyaki each and retreated from the circle to find some peace and quiet.

After finally getting resolved his argument with Yaku, Kuroo suggested everyone sing Jingle Bells but Lev and Inuoka were the only ones willing to sing so the plan was cancelled. The team stayed in the club for a little longer before eventually going home.

"Kuro," said Kenma on the way home.

"What is it?"

"Your present kinda sucks, too," Kenma said and went inside his house leaving stunned Kuroo outside.

"WHAAAT?!"


End file.
